


The Death of Tommy Innit

by Omegafan101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Faked Death, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegafan101/pseuds/Omegafan101
Summary: Feeling hated by everyone, and fed up with Dream's treatment, Tommy fakes his death and sets out to live a brand new life without having to worry about the interference of Dream. Leaving everyone to react to his death.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 854





	1. Ghostbur

Ghostbur exited the portal in Logstedshire, his blue in his hands and a smile on his face, a smile that rarely disappeared as much as he could help it. Logstedshire had basically become a second home for him as he kept Tommy company while he was on his “vacation” as he called it. He was proud of the work he put into building it and often came back to try and make his little brother feel better, though he didn’t know why Tommy seemed so distressed so often, he was so close to Technoblade and Phil, and Dream was always coming to visit, yet he was still sad.  


Ghostbur floated towards Tommy’s tent, expecting to see him there again, possibly listening to his new disc, Chirp, while watching the sea. And Chirp was playing, as it often did here, but Tommy seemed to be packing. He packed up tools, a bed, food, some crafting supplies, and a spare jukebox and enderchest. Though the tent remained up and most of the things in and around it were not packed.  


“Hello, Tommy,” Ghostbur said in his usual soft tone.  


Tommy stopped for a second and turned to his friend, “Hey, Wilbur,” he said, once again referring to the ghost in his old name as he went back to his packing.  


“What are you packing for? Are we finally going back to L’Manberg?”  


“No… No not back there… I’m… Travelling, Wilbur. Logstedshire’s great and all but, I think I want to get away from it all.”  


“You’re taking another vacation from Logstedshire?” Ghostbur asked, confused as usual.  


“Yeah. Another vacation,” Tommy said, letting Ghostbur believe his delusion.  


Out of curiosity, Ghostbur looked through some of Tommy’s stuff, noticing that Tommy’s chest was still filled with things, important things such as armor, iron, weapons, emeralds, and so on.  


Ghostbur turned back to his brother, “Tommy,” he said, “You still need to pack a lot of things.”  


“No, I’m leaving those here. If I take everything he might figure it out,” Tommy slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed some more things from his chest, this time throwing them loosely on the ground beside his jukebox, things such as armor, tools, and a sword. Lastly, he gently placed a book on top of the jukebox as Chirp stopped playing. Tommy stepped back and admired the scene, “How’s it look?” he asked.  


“It looks like someone died next to your jukebox,” Ghostbur said.  


“Good… Then I guess that’s good enough,” Tommy placed his hand on the jukebox, “I will miss Chirp though, but I think it’ll be more convincing if they find one I was listening to.”  


“What will be more convincing?” Ghostbur asked.  


“Wilbur I need you to do me a favor,” Tommy said.  


“Sure, what is it?”  


“If anyone asks you about me, I need you to pretend you never saw me today. As far as you know, the last time you saw me was yesterday. Promise me you’ll do that, Wilbur.”  


“But Tommy, why?”  


Tommy paused as he stared at Wilbur, “I need them to think I’m dead.”  


“Wha- But Tommy, why would you want them to-”  


“Promise me, Will!”  


Ghostbur was taken aback as he watched a tear go down Tommy’s face, he hated to see his friends and family sad, and he was glad to do anything to make them happier. Ghostbur placed a blue into Tommy’s hand, and closed it, holding Tommy’s hand as he said, “I promise, Tommy.”  


Tommy’s breath was shaky as he responded, “Thank you,” and placed the blue in his pocket, he adjusted his bag and turned to leave.  


“Where will you go!?” Ghostbur called out as he walked away.  


Tommy stopped for a moment before turning back to his dead older brother, “I don’t know,” and he walked away.  


Ghostbur waited till Tommy was lost in the trees before he made his way back to the portal, looking back as he gripped more blue in his hands, not wanting feel the sadness he felt coming over him.


	2. Dream

Dream walked through the portal in his usual full, enchanted, netherite armor, smiling. He had in his hands a tnt and a flint & steel, preparing to once again destroy Tommy’s armor and weapons, setting the exiled boy back further again.  


“Hey, Tommy!” Dream called out in his usual friendly tone, “I’m back!” Dream approached the tent, but received no response, “Tommy?” he called out again, looking around. He took a quick walk to Logstedshire to check there, but no, Tommy was nowhere to be found. Dream went closer to the tent to see if he might have been asleep, instead, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the pile of items laid out next to the jukebox.  


“He didn’t…” Dream said to himself as he approached the pile. He found the usual things, weapons, food, crafting tools, armor. And on top of the jukebox was a book.  


Dream picked the book up and opened it, reading it’s contents.  


_To whoever finds this, if you are reading this, it means that I, Tommy Innit, am dead. And if you are reading this, it means that I probably did not die of natural causes, not from an attacking zombie, or anything like that, it more than likely means I have killed myself. I have felt so alone, despite all of the people visiting, it never felt the same. I became quickly depressed and have thought about suicide before, but only now decided to act on it. To anyone I may have hurt in the past, I am sorry, I’m sorry to the people of L’Manberg, for putting them in danger, I’m sorry to my friends and family, for leaving without saying goodbye. But most importantly, I’m sorry to my dear friend, Tubbo-_  


The book went on, but Dream closed it, not caring for what else Tommy had to say. Dream was silent as he continued to stare at the pile, unsure of what to do. He turned around and looked inside Tommy’s tent, finding his bed, chest, and even his ender chest. For further measure, he looked inside of Tommy’s chest, finding it filled with valuables. He closed it and stared into space. He didn’t believe it, not because he actually cared for Tommy, but because he didn’t actually think Tommy would do it. He needed more proof than a pile of items and a suicide note. Then he looked back at the jukebox, Tommy’s death had apparently been right next to it. Why?  


Dream opened the jukebox and found inside of it, Chirp, the new disc he had been given that he kept listening to. Dream knew Tommy, he wouldn’t just leave a disc like this. If this was here, then that meant…  


Dream put the disc and the book into his pocket, simply staring at the pile again, his eyes cold. He had once caught Tommy staring into a pool of lava, and stopped him from doing the worst, but he never thought Tommy would go all the way and kill himself. Dream scowled, this was not Tommy’s time to die, Tommy was meant to die by his hand, not his own.  


Dream shook his head and began to walk away from the pile, “Idiot…” he said to himself as he made his way to the portal, feeling a sense of disappointment and perhaps even a little bit of sadness for the loss of his greatest enemy, and for only a fleeting moment, Dream felt a twinge of guilt, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.


	3. Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in less than a day this has become overwhelmingly my most popular fanfic and that is both amazing and slightly infuriating because I think I put a bit more work in a few of the other lmao.  
> But I'm not complaining! Thanks everyone for enjoying this! This is my first angst fic and I hope it makes people cry as I continue!

Ranboo held in his hands another letter to put in Tommy’s mailbox and some gifts for him, hoping his friend would take them without thinking they were “out of pity.”  


He walked to the portal and stopped as he saw Dream exit it. But Dream looked different, he didn’t have that same disgusting grin he had after coming back from bullying Tommy. His face made a frown and his mask was put up, letting Ranboo see his eyes, and his eyes were cold.  


“Hey, Ranboo,” Dream said as he walked out of the portal, “What are you doing?”  


Ranboo kept the item hidden from Dream, “Oh, I was just going to grab some blaze rods. Need them for… A project I’m working on,” he lied.  


Dream’s reply was simple, he didn’t say anything at first, just going “hm,” and looking through his pockets. He pulled out a book, handing it to Ranboo, “I suggest you read this, and maybe show it to everyone else,” Dream said as he walked away.  


Ranboo stared as the man left, confused by his strange new attitude and this book he’d just been given. Curious, Ranboo opened the book and started reading. And his heart sank. He took a few moments to read the first few lines of the book, his pupils shrinking as one thing became clear, Tommy Innit was dead.  


Ranboo didn’t want to believe it, not for a while. He didn’t know Dream like everyone else on the server, but he felt like he wouldn’t be above making everyone else believe Tommy was dead. He traveled into the Nether and walked across to bridge to get to Logstedshire, having the fear that it was all true constantly in the back of his mind. Ranboo arrived and ran to Tommy’s tent, only to find it all true. The evidence all added up. Tommy Innit _was_ dead.  


He flinched as he wiped away a tear that was burning the right side of his face, before skimming through more of the book before he came to an end part.  


_-I do hope that whoever finds this shows it to everyone else, this will be my only real chance to say goodbye to some of them._  


_Firstly. Thank you Ranboo. Despite everyone else leaving me, you still felt like a true friend to the very end. Your kindness and willingness to talk to me always helped when I was at my lowest point. But even that wasn’t enough. Goodbye, Ranboo, my last friend. Whatever afterlife there is, I hope I’ll see you there._  


The book went on, continuing to leave messages for more of Tommy’s friends, but Ranboo couldn’t bear it, closing the book and dropping to his knees. His face burned as more tears streamed down his face than he could wipe away, but Ranboo could barely feel it, numbed by the pain of losing his friend, one of his first on the SMP. Ranboo gripped the book to his chest and began to wail, letting out a horrid noise that could be heard for miles, all the way back to the Greater Dream SMP, sounding to anyone else as if they’d just stared at a random enderman.  


As the wailing calmed down, Ranboo simply sobbed quietly, before finally standing up and wiping the painful tears from his face. He looked down at the book again, gripping it tightly in his hand before turning back and leaving for the portal, unsure of how he would break the news to all of Tommy’s friends. Fundy, Quackity, Niki, Bad, Philza, even Sapnap. How would Ghostbur react? Oh god how would _Tubbo_ react?  


Ranboo held his head as all the overwhelming emotions gave him a headache as he tried to calm his breathing. As Ranboo entered the Nether, he stared at the mailbox he had made for Tommy. The last sign of their friendship. And to commemorate it, Ranboo wrote down on a piece of paper, _Goodbye, Tommy Innit,_ and placed it in the box.


	4. Quackity and Fundy

“So, how’s Mexican L’Manberg coming?” Fundy asked as he and Quackity walked together.  


“It’s actually El Rapids now,” Quackity responded, “But pretty good! We got Dream and Eret to recognize it as its own country.”  


“Hey, nice!” Fundy high fived his fellow cabinet member, “You guys aren’t planning to take over L’Manberg or anything are you?” Fundy said, chuckling.  


Quackity laughed, “Of course not! El Rapids wouldn’t exist without L’Manberg! But I might have to step down as vice president at some point. But till then L’Manberg is just as much my home.”  


The pair’s attention was drawn to Ranboo as he exited the nether portal, walked slowly, his head down.  


“'Ey, Ranboo! What’s up man!?” Quackity greeted him, happily.  


Ranboo stopped and turned to face Quackity and Fundy, the smile on their faces faded as they were met with the devastated look on his face.  


“You okay?” Fundy asked.  


Ranboo sniffled and wiped a tear forming in his right eye, “It’s Tommy…” he said.  


Quackity and Fundy shared a glance, concerned, “What about Tommy…?” Quackity asked.  


“He…” Ranboo started, his voice shaky as he gripped a book in his hand, “He killed himself…”  


The eyes of Quackity and Fundy widened, Fundy taking a step back in shock, “Are… Are you serious…?” Fundy asked.  


Ranboo simply nodded.  


“W-What do you mean he killed himself!?” Quackity asked, his voice raising.  


Ranboo loosened his grip on the book, “I was going to send him a letter when I ran into Dream… He handed me this…” he handed the book to Quackity.  


Quackity opened the book as Fundy read it over his shoulder as well, “S-So what!?” Quackity yelled as he passed the book to Fundy, “Dream’s not above making us think Tommy died! How do you know this isn’t fake!?”  


“I thought the same thing… But I went to Logstedshire… There’s no doubt about it… Tommy is dead…”  


“‘To anyone I may have hurt in the past, I am sorry…’” Fundy said, reading the book out loud, “‘I’m sorry to the people of L’Manberg… For putting them in danger… I’m sorry to my friends and family… For…’” Fundy’s voice began to shake as tears welled up in his eyes, “‘For leaving without saying goodbye…’ Oh god…!”  


“There’s more…” Ranboo said, “He left messages for everyone…”  


Fundy flipped through the pages as Quackity moved behind him to read with him.  


“‘Thank you Quackity and Fundy,’” Fundy read aloud, “‘Despite at one point being enemies, the two of you stood by my side and attempted to help me stay in L’Manberg… I’m… I’m sorry if I got you in trouble with Tubbo… I never intended that… Fundy… Boy of L’Manberg… My brother in arms… My nephew… You’ve always been so much more than what Wilbur said… You were a good friend…’”  


Fundy stopped reading as he began crying, handing the book off to Quackity, who continued reading aloud, “‘To Quackity… For a long while you were my greatest enemy aside JSchlatt… But both before and after that… You were one of my closest friends… Take care of L’Manberg for me. And good luck selling your drugs… B-... Big Q…’” Quackity stopped reading as he noticed a teardrop fall onto the pages. He looked up and closed the book, silent as he stared off into space.  


“He’s really gone…” Fundy said.  


Ranboo nodded, “I didn’t want to believe it either…”  


“MOTHER FUCKER!!!” Quackity screamed out as he threw the book to the ground, being quickly picked up by Ranboo, “This can’t be how it ends! He can’t just go and kill himself in exile! He was supposed to return some day! We were gonna take down Dream! This can’t be happening!” Quackity yelled out, angry. He didn’t really know who at. Tommy for killing himself? Dream for making him so depressed? Tubbo for going against their agreement and exiling him? Himself…? For letting Tubbo and Dream do it? Quackity could only think about how he watched Dream escort Tommy away, not knowing at the time that it would be the very last time he would see him.  


“Who else knows?” Fundy asked, trying to hold back his tears.  


“From what I can tell… Just Dream,” Ranboo said, “But I… What the hell are we gonna tell everyone…”  


The three of them stood in silence as the sun began setting, not knowing what to do next.  


“DAMMIT!” Quackity screamed out as he slammed his fist against the nether portal frame in anger, it hurt, but he didn’t care, he was too damn angry at the world.


	5. Technoblade and Philza

Technoblade opened the door to his house and breathed in the cold air, he smiled and walked out, the snow crunching under his boots. He took a moment to pet Carl before making his way to his potato farm, harvesting newly grown potatoes and planting new ones.  


It was a simple life he lived, but he was happy in his retirement. Some would see it as lonely but he didn’t mind, especially with how much Phil visited him.  


As he tended to his potatoes, his ear perked, he heard footsteps. Normally these were of no concern, it was probably just Philza. But Techno knew Phil’s steps, the way they sounded in the snow, these ones sounded… Different. Technoblade sighed and turned to look who was coming. He frowned as he watched his younger brother, Tommy, approach him. He stood up straight and stared at the boy, a bag slung over his back, wearing his normal shirt which was definitely not suited for the cold.  


As Tommy approached, Techno reached for a sword he kept by the farm. He may have retired from violence, but he was still a very firm believer in self defense, “What are you doing here, Tommy?” he asked.  


Tommy shivered as he approached Techno, stopping several feet away from him to show he didn’t mean any harm, “I’m not here to start a fight, Techno,” he said.  


Technoblade raised his eyebrow. Tommy of all people seemed to want to kill him the first chance he got.  


Tommy stood for a moment, his hair blowing in the icy wind, his breath visible as he just looked at the ground. After a minute or two, he said, “You were right…”  


“… What?” Techno asked. Once again, Tommy was saying things he thought he’d never hear.  


“Well… Not about everything… But at least a bit about me. In the end, no one was really on my side, except maybe Wilbur… Even Tubbo turned on me…” during that last sentence, Tommy gripped a compass strung around his neck.  


Techno was conflicted, part of him wanted to mock Tommy after everything, but Tommy looked… Broken. Did he really mean all of this? Surely not. This was Tommy Innit. It didn’t help that the voices in his head were celebrating over what Tommy said.  


“So…” Tommy continued, “I’ve come to say goodbye.”  


“Goodbye?” Techno asked, “Where are you going?”  


“Not sure. All I know is that it’s gonna be far… Far away from here,” he turned back and looked in the direction of Logstedshire, “Just thought I’d let you know… Couldn’t get your damn speech out of my head,” he let out a bit of a pained chuckle.  


“You’re going on your own?” Techno asked.  


Tommy nodded, “I asked Wilbur to stay behind… Don’t want anyone else getting… Suspicious.”  


Techno raised an eyebrow again and tilted his head, suspicious of what?  


“I don’t know for sure… But I’m hoping… Wherever I go… I can be okay again. Maybe even… Happy?”  


The two of them stood in silence for a moment, before Techno put his sword down and walked back to his house, “Come inside. I wanna give you something.”  


“I don’t want your pity, Techno.”  


There it was. Something familiar sounding, “Do I seem like a man who pitties people, Tommy?” Techno asked as he walked inside.  


Tommy was taken aback by the statement, and decided to follow his brother inside. It was warm, much warmer than the cold air.  


Techno pulled a sack out of a chest and handed it to Tommy, “Here, you’re gonna need some more food. Plenty of baked potatoes in there.”  


“Dear god, you grow… A lot of these,” Tommy remarked as he looked through the sack.  


“Aside from that… You’re gonna freeze to death out there if you keep wearing that.” Techno left the room and climbed a ladder up into his bedroom. He searched around for a moment before finding exactly what he was looking for. He came back downstairs with a folded up piece of clothing in his arms. It was a brown coat with a black hoodie. A very familiar looking coat that looked just like…  


“Wilbur’s…” Tommy said as he took it, “Where did you find this?”  


“Phil actually kept it after he… You know. It was a bit torn up but he fixed it up. I think he forgot about it though. It’s just been collecting dust in my room.”  


Tommy unfolded the coat and put it on, it fit perfectly, and Tommy held it close to himself as he began to get a bit emotional.  


“You should be fine with these. Good luck out there.”  


“Thank you, Technoblade,” Tommy slung his bag back onto his back and opened the door before stopping, “Oh, and Techno,” the two turned back to each other, “If anyone ever asks. You never saw me here.”  


“You got it,” Techno agreed.  


“I mean it Techno. No one. Not Phil, Tubbo, or anyone else.”  


Techno looked at him a bit confused but just shrugged, “Not a soul will know.”  


Tommy took it as enough and closed the door behind him.  


**1 Day Later**  


Techno once again spent his morning tending to his potatoes, times like these were the best, the voices in his head weren’t nearly as talkative. Just like yesterday, Techno heard footsteps approaching him, but this time he didn’t mind. Those were without a doubt his father’s. Technoblade smiled and stood up to greet Philza, but his smile was soon wiped away as he saw the look on his face. Phil looked… Devastated. His face was red as if he had been crying for hours.  


“Phil… You good?” Techno asked as he got closer.  


Philza looked up and tears welled up in his eyes, “Techno… Oh god…”  


“What, what is it?” Technoblade asked, a bit panicked.  


“Tommy he… He’s gone!”  


“… Gone?” Techno asked, thinking back to his conversation with Tommy yesterday.  


“Dream… He found his camp completely empty, his items were on the ground and… Oh god he left a note.”  


“Phil what are you saying…?”  


The tears began streaming down Philza’s face, “Tommy is dead Techno… He killed himself,” Phil collapsed into Techno’s arms, hugging him tight and sobbing into his shoulder.  


Techno hugged him back as he stared off into space, some of the things Tommy had said suddenly began to make sense. 

The two of them went inside and sat down, Techno giving Phil a few minutes to calm down a bit before asking him more, “You’re… _Sure_ that he’s dead?” he asked.  


Phil nodded, “Ranboo checked himself, he left his whole campsite up, he even left his ender chest and jukebox… After that, word started to spread to the whole SMP…”  


Techno thought for a moment, “What did the note say?”  


Philza gulped and held back his tears as he recited most of the beginning of Tommy’s suicide note, “And he… Also left messages for everyone… ‘Philza… I know I wasn’t… As close to you as Wilbur and Techno… But you’re still my father, and I wouldn’t trade you for the world…’” Phil put his head in his hands as he cried again, unable to hold it back as he recited the message, “Sorry, sorry…” he said as he rubbed his eyes.  


“No, no it’s fine…” Techno said.  


He sighed before going on, “‘Technoblade… I know by the end you and I became bitter enemies, but the time you, Wilbur and I spent in Pogtopia was great… One of the last times I really got to spend time with my brothers… And I wish we could have stayed like that.’”  


Techno looked down, Tommy hadn’t said anything like that when he visited him, did he… Really mean that? “I need a minute,” Techno said as he stood up and went outside.  


Once outside, Techno started breathing heavily, from the moment Philza said Tommy was dead, the voices in his head had been going absolutely insane, and it was getting overwhelming. He pressed his head against the door and thought to himself as he tried to calm down. From what he could tell, Tommy really convinced everyone else in the SMP that he was dead… Save for probably Ghostbur… And he did a damn good job of it.  


Despite knowing Tommy was alive and well, Techno couldn’t help but get emotional. He’d left Phil in shambles, as well as probably several others in L’Manberg. And whether he liked it or not, Tommy’s message was getting to him.He desperately wanted to tell Phil that his son was alive, and the voices in his head were pushing him to do so… But he felt obliged to keep his word to Tommy and keep quiet about it. Clearly he didn’t want word to spread that he was alive, and for more people to go looking for him.  


He balled his fist in frustration and said to himself, “Tommy Innit… What have you done…?”


	6. Niki and Puffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! MAN a lot has gone down since I last wrote. Gotta say I find it kinda cool I sorta predicted L'Manberg thinking Tommy was dead, as brief as it was. Keep in mind that this is all still being written as if anything after Tommy's exile didn't happen. And I started writing this on the 9th so good news, Mexican Dream is still alive. Also I think I'm going to do a chapter on Sapnap (and by proxy George and Bad) before I get to The Big One. But let me know if I may have missed any other major characters to do a chapter on. No I will not do a chapter on Mexican Dream.
> 
> Edit: I FORGOT ABOUT ERET!

In a way, Captain Puffy was fortunate to have never really known Tommy, the weeks after someone’s death make for good business for flower shops in a sort of morbid way. What time most of the others spent mourning, Puffy was able to spend selling them the flowers they all needed for his grave. She kinda got used to the routine, greet a customer, ask how they were doing, get their flowers, and tell them sorry for their loss as she saw them out. The mood of the whole SMP had definitely dropped since Tommy’s apparent death, to Puffy it was weird to be in the middle of. Especially since her girlfriend in no way felt the same way as her.  


She didn’t spend much time outside anymore, she just kinda locked herself in her house, the only time she didn’t was when Puffy would ask her to come to the shop, but even then she just spent more time in the back.  


With the last customer gone, and the sun setting, Puffy closed the shop and walked to the backroom, “Niki? You want me to walk you home?”  


Niki didn’t respond, she wasn’t paying attention. In her hands was a piece of paper, torn from Tommy’s suicide note. Once word got around, Ranboo started passing around all the personal pages to everyone. Niki had kept it close to her since then, always either in her pocket or in her hands.  


Puffy remembered what it said, she read it herself after all, Niki was too heartbroken to read it.  


_Niki Nihachu, thank you for everything. You’ve always been a very good friend to me, to Tubbo, and to Wilbur. I think you may have been the only person closer to him than me. Having you by our side through our worst moments gave me hope. Keep fighting, Niki._  


At the bottom of the page was Puffy’s own message, but again, they didn’t really know each other, so all she got was, _Puffy, thank you for the Christmas tree._  


“Niki?” Puffy shook her shoulder lightly, she didn’t want to startle her or anything, she was just trying to get her attention.  


“Hm?” Niki looked up at Puffy, her eyes were red, she had probably been crying earlier.  


“Are you ready to go?” Puffy spoke softly.  


“Oh… Y-Yeah I’m ready whenever you are.” she sniffled, wiping her nose, before looking back at the paper.  


Puffy sighed, she really hated seeing Niki like this. She sat down next to her and looked at her, “You okay?”  


Niki only shook her head.  


“You wanna talk about it?”  


She lowered the paper, “I… I don’t understand, Puffy… What happened…? We won the war. Tubbo was doing great as president. Everything was fine! If Tommy hadn’t… Burned down George’s house… B-B-But Tubbo didn’t have to exile him! A-And I don’t… I don’t even know what possibly happened out there. Was he really just that lonely or… I can’t help but wonder if something else was going on…”  


“You think Dream killed him?”  


“Maybe? I don’t know. I feel like he’d make a bigger deal about it if he did… I just… I don’t know what to think, Puffy. He got himself into that situation but… He was my friend!” Niki started tearing up again, “I-I-I-I haven’t even seen Wilbur since L’Manberg blew up! He just went missing! A-And now Tommy’s gone! He’s not just gone he’s DEAD! Why is this happening!?” Niki fell into Puffy’s arms crying into her shoulder as she held her tight.  


Puffy stroked her back and just let her cry for a bit. She had no way of knowing how much pain she and everyone else went through. The most excitement Puffy saw was the incident with El Rapids. But the people of L’Manberg had been through so much.  


Niki’s crying calmed, she hugged Puffy tight and said softly, “I just wanted things to be happy…”  


The two released from the hug, and Puffy wiped a tear from Niki’s cheek, “I know,” she said, taking Niki’s hands, “I know that… Things have been really hard lately… I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened to you. I’ll… I’ll always be here for you. Okay?”  


Niki nodded, and Puffy leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She stood up, still holding Niki’s hand, and walked outside with her. They were silent on their walk home, as the sun set below the horizon.


	7. The Hunters

Sapnap was in El Rapids when the news broke, hanging out with George, Bad and Ant. The four of them were still of course good friends, despite whatever conflicts any of them had gotten into.  


They were in the middle of a conversation when Quackity entered.  


“Hey, Big Q!” George greeted happily, though his expression faded to confusion as he looked at Quackity. He looked exasperated, his eyes were red and he was clutching tight to a book. He turned to the hunters and handed Sapnap the book, “You guys should read this…” he said, before walking away.  


“What was that about?” Bad asked.  


Sapnap opened the book, his eyes scanning the pages as they widened and his mouth slowly hung open in shock, “Tommy’s dead.”  


“What?” George asked.  


Sapnap read the note out to them, his voice cracking just a bit as he did.  


“… Oh my god…” Ant said as he stared down at the table, dumbfounded.  


“… Does it say anything else?” Bad asked.  


Sapnap flipped through the pages, “There’s notes for everyone… Wow there’s even some for us.”  


_Sapnap, I don’t know much about history, but I have a bad feeling that you and I will be painted as enemies. Although we had plenty of conflicts in the Pet War, I’ll remember you more for being my first ally in the Disc War. I’m truly sorry I made you release Mars. Hopefully you can find him someday, my friend._  


Sapnap didn’t read the words aloud, he was frankly shocked Tommy actually cared about him enough to write such a message. He didn’t even notice he was crying until he saw a tear hit his hand.  


He wiped his eye and handed the book to George, who read the rest of their messages aloud.  


“‘To George, we may not have ever been very good friends, but you were a very good political opponent. Hope you got plenty of sleep. To Bad, I’m sorry I constantly swore at you, even if it was very funny. And thanks for Chirp, it was one of the only good things I had. To Antfrost, I’m sorry Technoblade and I kidnapped you. That was not very poggers…’ Did he really write ‘poggers’ in his suicide note?”  


“Oh hush George…” Bad said, “That’s not the thing to focus on here.”  


George continued flipping through the pages.  


“What are you doing?” Sapnap asked.  


“I’m curious about what he wrote to everyone,” he answered.  


“That feels like prying into personal stuff,” Bad said.  


George started laughing as he flipped to the next page.  


“George, what the heck?” Sapnap asked, sounding annoyed.  


“Sorry it’s just,” George held the book up to them, “The page for Dream literally just says ‘Fuck you, bitch!’”  


“Language!” Bad exclaimed, almost instinctively.  


“You can’t language a dead man, Bad!”  


“Wait, there’s one more page,” Ant said, drawing their attention back to the book.  


George flipped the page, looking confused as he looked at the page. Though his eyes couldn’t be seen behind his goggles, he began to look shocked as he took a while to read.  


“Oh god…” George said.  


“What, what is it?” Bad asked. George just handed the book to him, Ant and Sapnap looking over his shoulder to read it, looking just as shocked as they read what the last page read.

*** 

“Dream!!!” Sapnap yelled as he and the other three chased after Dream, currently walking down the Prime Path.  


“Hm?” Dream said as he turned to them, “What is it?”  


“What the hell is wrong with you!?” He exclaimed.  


Bad opened his mouth but George just put his hand over it and said, “Not now, Bad.”  


“What are you talking about?” Dream asked.  


“What am I talking about!? This you bastard!” He held up the book.  


“Oh. You got the note. Yeah I found it at Tommy’s base. Didn’t expect him to do that just from being exiled.”  


“Not just that! Did you read the whole thing!?”  


“No. What does it matter?”  


Sapnap opened the book and flipped to the very last page, holding it up to Dream, “This! Tommy wrote about everything you did to him, _everything!_ This is horrific!”  


Dream just stared at the book, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking when he was wearing his mask, there was no way to read if he was genuinely shocked or confused or anything.  


“Well!? What do you have to say!?”  


“… You’re really going to believe what that says?” Dream finally said.  


“And why shouldn’t we?” George asked, crossing his arms.  


“Come on guys, Tommy’s a liar. Of course he’d use his last words to lie about me.”  


“Tommy’s a lot of things, Dream,” Ant said, “And a liar may be one of them, but I _highly_ doubt he’d lie about something _this_ horrible.”  


“What!? Of course he would! He hated my guts!”  


“Don’t lie to me Dream,” Bad said, “I was there when you did it the first time. I didn’t think you were _that_ horrible about it.”  


Dream stayed silent as the hunters stared at him. They all stood there in silence for a while, before Dream finally spoke again, “Fine. I did all that. Happy?” Dream turned around to walk away.  


“No, you can’t just walk away from this, Dream!” Sapnap said as he grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, “What the hell made you think any of this was okay!?”  


“Tommy Innit was a menace! He did so much to hurt this SMP, I was just seeing out a punishment.”  


“He was a child!” Bad yelled.  


“That doesn’t change anything! He did awful things to all of you! I even banished him because he burned down George’s house!”  


“I didn’t ask you to do any of this!” George said, “I didn’t even ask you to banish him!”  


“Dream, you’ve made it _very_ clear lately that you don’t care that much about us,” Sapnap said, “So tell us, what _was_ your excuse to basically torture Tommy?”  


Dream once again had no response.  


“Well!? Tell us! What brought you to mentally torture a sixteen year old at his lowest point!?”  


Dream didn’t respond, instead, he suddenly swiped the book from Sapnap.  


“Hey! What are you-” Sapnap couldn’t finish, as he suddenly had a netherite sword pointed at him.  


“Dream…?” George asked.  


Dream simply tore the last page out, tossing the book back to Sapnap and pocketing it, “I did what was necessary,” Dream once again turned, walking away as the hunters stared at their former friend in shock and disgust.  


“Hey guys,” their attention was turned to Fundy as he walked towards them, his face wet from tears, “Quackity told me you had the book. We need it to… Properly announce to everyone. Did you all read it?”  


They didn’t respond at first, still shocked at Dream’s actions, “Uh… Yeah, here you go,” Sapnap said as he handed over the book.  


Fundy nodded and walked away, back to L’Manberg.  


“… What do we tell them?” Ant asked.  


“The truth.” Sapnap said.  


“No, not yet,” Bad said, “Everyone needs time to grieve. Let some time pass. Then we can tell them.”  


“Why wait that long?”  


“Because, once the grief has faded, everyone will be ready to be angry enough to take down Dream.”  


Sapnap looked down at the ground, clenching his fist, “Yeah… That’d be for the best, huh?”  


Sapnap, Bad and Ant all walked away, leaving George behind a bit as he continued staring at where Dream was a moment ago. His lip trembled a bit as he simply mumbled to himself, “Dream…” before turning and walking away as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't consider making a Sapnap centered chapter when I started this. Only decided to write it after Tommy and Sapnap had their little meeting before the Doomsday War. Thought it'd be good to include the rest of the hunters.


	8. Eret

Eret was actually visiting L’Manberg when the news broke. A large gathering had formed by the podium, pulling together everyone in L’Manberg and several people outside of it. Well, almost everyone. The President himself was nowhere to be seen.  


It was delivered as professionally as possible, though the cabinet members couldn’t help up but choke up as they announced the tragedy, and Niki just ran away beginning to sob.  


The memories of that day were running through Eret’s mind as he stood in his throne room, staring at Tommy’s note for him, framed on his wall.  


_To Eret. I’ll be honest, I still don’t know what to think about you. You betrayed L’Manberg, you almost caused us to lose, you were even responsible for Dream taking my first life. But, you helped when it counted. I was proud to be able to fight beside you during the war against Manberg. I can’t call you my friend, but I think in the end, I could call you my ally._  


Eret stared for a long time at the note, he did so often, it had basically become a part of his routine now. He wouldn’t deny it, he cried at the announcement. Like Tommy said, they weren’t friends, but how could he not become emotional at such news.  


But it wasn’t that part of the note that caused Eret to stare at it so often, instead, Eret couldn’t help but constantly ponder about what would have happened had he not betrayed L’Manberg. Things may have ended the same, but could Tommy have lived if he didn’t cause his first canon death?  


_It wasn’t even by your hand,_ he thought to himself, _You didn’t kill him, Dream did… But you’re the reason Dream was able to do it…_ he was in a battle with himself, his thoughts contradicting each other as he blamed himself, _It wouldn’t have mattered. He would have just kept going till he wasted all his lives… Right? But… What if he didn’t? What if he changed his mind after the first death…? How would I ever know, though…?_ Eret turned away and sat back at his throne, still pondering everything. It kept him up at night.  


Eret’s gaze was brought towards Puffy and HBomb as they entered the throne room, his Knights of Eret.  


“What are you two doing here?” Eret asked.  


“Dream actually called us,” HBomb said.  


“Said he wanted protection for a meeting,” Puffy said.  


On cue, Dream strolled into the throne room himself, Punz right behind him.  


“Why all the protection, Dream?” Eret asked.  


“People like to throw blame around, I’m a little worried they’ll throw it at me,” Dream said, “I can hold my own, but can’t be too careful with the king.”  


“Hm,” Eret simply muttered, Dream’s words couldn’t have come at a worse time, Eret kept throwing all the blame on himself, “So, what’s this meeting about?”  


“You actually,” Dream said, “You haven’t exactly, been very ‘kingly’ lately.”  


“What’s that supposed to mean? It was my understanding I was just a figurehead. I thought all the actual leading was your job.”  


“Well a figurehead’s no good if he’s never seen. You’ve been cooped up in your castle for a week now.”  


"I’ve left every once in awhile.”  


“Okay, fine, you’re not as bad as Tubbo. But I still need some more public appearances. Unfortunately, this little incident has gotten even people in the Greater SMP shaken up. I just need you to be there as their king.”  


Eret leaned back in his throne as he stared off into space, he didn’t have the energy to argue with Dream’s wording, but-  


“Little incident?” Puffy spoke up, glaring at Dream, “Is that what you call this?”  


“It’s been an inconvenience to me and the SMP,” Dream responded.  


“Inconvenience!? A child has died, Dream. Even worse, a child has taken his own life. And you call that an inconvenience?”  


“What do you care? You weren’t close to him. No one in the room was. Tommy Innit wasn’t a friend to any of us.”  


“It doesn’t matter if I was close to him. He was a child. And he killed himself! That’s not something you just brush off, especially when half of the people in your life are all devastated by it. How could you be so insensitive?”  


Dream stared at the knight for a moment, his mood unreadable under the mask, before turning back to Eret, “Fine,” he said, “Quackity’s holding a funeral tomorrow. Just show up there, maybe say a few words. More presence from the king, and more ‘care’ for Tommy,” Dream turned back to Puffy at that last part, “Kill two birds with one stone.”  


Dream didn’t say another word as he walked away, Punz following closely behind him.  


“Two birds with one stone,” Puffy huffed, “What an insensitive fuck.”  


“Puffy, be careful,” HBomb said, “Dream’s not someone you can just argue with.”  


“How can I not? Niki’s absolutely wrecked from the news, and Tommy was just a kid! God dammit, what a dick!”  


“I agree with Puffy,” Eret said as he walked down his throne, “Dream’s treating this all too casually, politically. It’s not okay.”  


“What about you?” HBomb said, “I didn’t think you and Tommy were friends, but, are you okay?”  


Eret glanced back at the note, “No… I’m not okay. I feel like I’ve caused something… Awful. Or at least could have prevented it… I don’t know.”  


Puffy and HBomb exchanged glances, “Eret… Eret no,” Puffy said as she put her hand on his shoulder, “None of this is your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault, except for maybe Dream.”  


“Then why do I feel so guilty?” Eret removed his crown and stared at it, his reflection in the gems staring back at him, “I don’t think I deserve this crown. I did something awful to get it… And I can’t help but feel it all eventually lead to Tommy’s death.”  


Puffy glanced away, frowning without a proper response.  


“What did he say to you guys?”  


“Um… Nothing much,” HBomb said, “He just thanked me for giving him Pigstep.”  


“Yeah… Same,” Puffy said.  


Eret chuckled, “So simple. He really did leave something little for everyone, huh…? Have you guys seen Tubbo recently?”  


Puffy shook her head, “Like Dream said, no one’s seen Tubbo since Ranboo came back with the book. Aside from a few of the cabinet members. But… I don’t think he’s said anything to anyone.”  


Eret hung his head, “Am I a good man?”  


“I think you are,”  


“I agree,” HBomb said.  


“Yes but… Do they agree? Does Tubbo agree? Did… _He_ agree…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recent happenings on the SMP have made me realize I'm so dissapointed that I can't reasonably give Puffy or Sam their own chapters since, back then, they didn't have the relationship with Tommy that they do now. So see this as my excuse to give Puffy a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during Tommy's exile arc and before the "beach episode" and will remaind to be written in that context. Also I want to formally apologize to anyone who is waiting for me to update my other stories I got really invested in Dream SMP.


End file.
